


The Graybles of Simon Abadeer

by RabidSquid



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Because of Reasons, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, For Science!, I Blame Tumblr, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Rock and Roll, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: Little snippets from the life of the son of a Candy Princess and Vampire Queen.





	1. Rock the Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on headcanons, theories, and drunken/sleep deprived ideas I have on a beautiful comic by; https://omy-chan01.tumblr.com   
> Please read her comic, it is a stunning piece of work
> 
> Unless Omy says so, the following chapters are non-canon
> 
> Without further ado, let's get this trainwreck going! Chapters will be out of order and sporadic

Marceline never considered herself parent material. Not that she hated children, but because a child raised by her would probably become an anarchist or start a biker gang. While the Vampire Queen saw nothing wrong with that, she knew that Bubblegum would scream, rant and yell for letting their kid "become an uncouth scoundrel".

It really didn't help that Bubblegum took a dead human baby and used both her own and Marceline's DNA to create a new lifeform behind her back either, especially since she was certain that the candy princess probably had plans to turn the kid into a supersoldier or something. Marceline wanted no part in that, something she was adamant on was tearing away a child's innocence the way the Mushroom War took away hers. She refused to spend time with the baby, letting Bubblegum play house until she agreed that it'd be better if they found another couple to raise him.

Yet despite only getting a couple hours of sleep every night, Bubblegum never failed to tend to the crying child.

"Sooooo..." Marceline folded her hands behind her head as she floated into the nursery. "Sleep well?"

"Nope." Bubblegum rubbed her eyes, the baby curled up and asleep on her lap. "He got hungry."

"Newsflash Bonnie, babies have a very skewed sleep schedule." Marceline chuckled.

"That corresponds to my data..." The princess sleepily motioned to the holo-player that was seated on the nightstand, a violet hologram of Mrs. Mertens hovering above the projector.

Eyes wide, Marceline drifted towards the holo-player. "Wait, where did we get this? I thought Jake gave it away after his pups grew up."

"I got it from him." Bubblegum yawned as she rose from the rocking chair to lie the baby in his crib. "Been looking through it for awhile..."

Rather then ask why, Marceline turned her head to see Bubblegum leaning over the crib's railing to caress the baby's violet hair. Blinking, the vampire found herself unable to look away. She had to admit, it was a really adorable scene, one that became even cuter when the princess leaned down to kiss her son's forehead.

 _No, no, back the flapjack up!_ Marceline shook her head. _We're avoiding attachment! Otherwise we won't be able to bring ourselves to be parted from the kid and he needs to be very far away from us to get a proper childhood!_

Following the candy princess to the kitchen, the vampire folded her arms across her chest. "You really haven't been sleeping well the past little while."

"Yeah..." Bubblegum ran her hands down her cheeks, heavy bags underneath her eyes.

"Can you work in your lab like this?"

"Probably not..."

Marceline allowed her triumphant grin to appear. "Come to think of it, didn't you start sleeping badly after the kid was born?"

"Yeah..." Bubblegum opened the fridge. "But I like him more then science."

Marceline felt the floor hit her backside as her eyes went wide as dinner plates. Scrambling to her feet, the vampire hastily scratched the inside of her ears to clean out any potential gunk or excess wax. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"He's got such a cute laugh..." Bubblegum swayed a little as she leaned into the fridge. "And he likes cuddles...and he smiles when I'm around..."

A series of incoherent noises spilled out of Marceline's sputtering mouth. "W-w-well, I-I mean there's...y-y-you could s-sleep better if--"

The princess softly snored, her sleeping form leaning into the open fridge.

If it weren't for the recent bombshell of information, Marceline would've been laughing hysterically at the sight. Carefully scooping the princess into her arms, the Vampire Queen carried her to the giant bed in their room and tenderly lied Bubblegum atop the soft bedspread. Sighing, Marceline brushed the hair out of the princess' face. Looking up at the nursery door, the vampire hovered in the air as she drifted towards the crib.

The sleeping baby looked a lot like Bubblegum, Marceline tilting her head. The two were both asleep on their left side, their knees bent while soft snores escaped half-open mouths.

About a month's worth of avoiding attachment began to crumble.

Shaking her head again, Marceline lightly smacked her cheeks a few times. "I can't get attached, he'll get a proper childhood fifty bajillion miles away from us..."

As if on cue, the baby began to cry. The sound was jarring to the Vampire Queen, the sight of the nursery replaced with the war-torn hellhole she tried to forget. Blinking, Marceline found herself drifting towards the crib and the sight of the child with tear-stained cheeks as he wailed made the vampire's heart wrench.

_She was alone in the ashes of a city. What wasn't on fire was still smoking, everything torn asunder after the bright light. Shuffling through the remnants of the street, she felt crushing despair. She couldn't find her mother, she couldn't find anyone, tears dripping down as she cried. She hadn't even heard the footsteps until she saw a blue man with a white beard and glasses lean down to tenderly wipe her tears away._

Marceline leaned down to pick up the baby, her thumbs gently brushing away the fresh tears. "It's okay, I'm here..."

The crying quieted down to sniffling, but the infant was still upset. Lounging in the air, Marceline watched the baby curl up against her chest as she wrapped an arm around him. Hovering towards the holo-player, the vampire activated it's microphone. "My son's sad but he's full and his diaper doesn't need changing so what do I do?"

"Babies and pups respond well to audible affection." Mrs. Mertens motioned to the bookshelf she was next to. "Reading aloud and music can help calm them down."

Glancing at the shelves full of books that had spines reading things like An Introduction to Aerodynamics and Advanced Metallurgical Studies, Marceline immediately retrieved the carseat-thing, she could never remember what it was called, and took it and the baby to her studio. Gently placing him into the seat, the vampire bit her lip when she saw his lip wobble the second she wasn't holding him anymore.

"I-it's okay..." Marceline kept her eyes on the baby as she reached for her instrument rack. "I uh..." Realizing that she grabbed her Fender guitar instead of her bass, the vampire saw that he was about to start wailing again. "I'll play you some music!"

She had no time to rummage through her mind's near-infinite memory of songs, Marceline's fingers dancing along the frets as she plucked at its strings. A metallic shriek of notes erupted from the amp in a short riff, the vampire cursing herself for forgetting to unplug the guitar so she could play soothing acoustic songs. Glancing at the baby, she saw nothing but wonderment on his face.

Blinking, Marceline played another metal riff. The baby excitedly wriggled in his seat, his eyes practically sparkling. A slight smile appeared on the vampire's lips as she strummed her guitar to bring forth heavy snarls and growls, the infant giggling.

"...you like rock and roll?"

He only made adorable burbling sounds.

Rolling her neck, Marceline grinned as she started to play. Floating next to the baby, the vampire letting her voice join the guitar in its song. "I'm a West Coast runnin', one bad mother, got a rattlesnake suitcase under my arm! I'm a mean machine, been drinking gasoline..."

 

* * *

 

When Bubblegum opened her eyes, she blinked as she wondered how she went from the kitchen to her bed. Sitting up, the princess rubbed the fatigue out of her eyes as she got to her feet. "Marcy?"

Instead of hearing the honey-sweet voice of the vampire, Bubblegum heard the faint sounds of Marceline's music from downstairs. Sighing, the princess headed towards the nursery and her heart seized when she saw the empty crib. Grabbing her laser gun, the princess vaulted over the railing to the main floor and bolted towards the studio.

"Mar--!" Bubblegum's voice died when she saw the baby in his carseat while Marceline was jamming on her guitar. Relief washed over her first, but irritation quickly took its place as she holstered her gun. "Marceline!"

The music stopped as the vampire looked over her shoulder. "Good to see you up dear."

The princess huffily crossed her arms. "Marceline Abadeer, loud music that focuses on darker themes can be damaging to a baby's cognitive development!"

"Nuh-uh, he loves it!" Bubblegum took a proper look at her son and saw him excitedly babbling, as if he wanted the vampire to continue. "Watch!"

Marceline broke into a slower, but still loud and rocking riff. "I was crying when I met you, now I'm trying to forget you! Love is sweet, misery!" The baby had wide and amazed eyes as he watched, Bubblegum's eyes widening. "I was crying just to get you, now I'm dying because I let you, do what you do to me!"

Approaching the baby, the princess watched him wriggle about as if he wanted to hear more as Marceline stopped playing. "That's..."

"Snickity snackin' epic!" Marceline interjected.

It wasn't until he noticed Bubblegum that the baby stopped, his arms reaching for her. Gently lifting him into her arms, the princess lightly bounced him as he snuggled up to her. "...guess he does take after you in some ways."

Marceline's face fell as a blush turned her pale cheeks red. "I....I guess he does..."

Smiling softly, Bubblegum edged closer to Marceline. Sure enough, the baby began to reach for the vampire. "See? He likes you!"

Marceline backed up a step. "Hold up--"

"Moo-zik!" The baby called out before giggling.

Both women fell silent, the princess' smile widening. "Marcy...you taught him his first word!"

The vampire blinked. "W-wait...I taught him his first word?! I thought you already did..."

"I've been trying, but he seems to respond to music better then other audio mediums." Bubblegum closed the gap between the two and Marceline, the baby lightly tugging on one of the vampire's long locks of ebon hair. "And it looks like someone wants to see their other mother too."

Marceline looked into the baby's orange eyes, eyes so full of wonder. Wonderment that she introduced him to. His little arms reached for her, his mouth in a huge smile. "Moo-zik!"

Swallowing, the Vampire Queen gently took the baby into her arms. His cheek nuzzled her chest as his tiny hands clung to her, Marceline's arms tightening their grip every so slightly. "Heh....he's a real cutie."

Bubblegum's head leaned against Marceline's shoulder, the princess tenderly carressing his head. "I love our baby boy a lot Marcy."

Glancing at how Bubblegum looked at him, Marceline saw the glint in her eyes that appeared when the two kissed near the end of the Gumball War. Smiling, Marceline began to think that maybe their son could be happy if he stayed with them.


	2. Primo Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a human AU by Omy-Chan, a little European trip for the whole family

Bonnibel was still trying to figure out how she got talked into this. Admittedly the trip to Europe had been her idea in the first place, but that was to enjoy the museums and see the many sights. Yet the second the three of them reached Norway, Marceline insisted that they go to a metal concert.

...why did she agree to that again?

"Alrighty, everyone ready to go?" Marceline's hair was out as usual, the raven-haired woman pulling her black biker boots on. "We're already running late."

"I just need to find my hat!" Their 9-year old son called out, the boy rummaging through his luggage bag. A denim jacket that was clearly to big for his lean frame was draped over Simon Jr, all sorts of patches stitched all over. "Did you pack it up?"

"Your hat, your responsibility." Bonnie countered. Her reddish-orange hair was tied back, the scientist opting for jeans and one of her wife's grey flannel shirts.

"But it's not--oh." Simon pulled out a squashed black oilskin hat. Punching the inside of the hat, it immediately resumed its normal shape, a metal skull and crossbones pinned to the front. "Found it!"

As Marceline handed their son his cowboy boots, Bonnie stifled her usual protest against them. True, they were not always fit for every day life, but Simon loved them ever since Hunson got them for him. Once his boots were on, Simon donned his oversized hat and just like that they were on their way out of the hotel and into the cool Norwegian evening.

"So where'd you hear about this band?" Bonnie asked as she pulled her anorak in a bit tighter against the chilly summer breeze.

"We're in Scandinavia, they pretty much invented metal." Marceline chuckled.

"And vikings too right?" Simon added, the boy between his mothers.

Both women shared a glance, the two taking one of Simon's hands in their own and together they lifted him off the ground. The redheaded boy gave an excited laugh while Marceline answered his question with a "yes".

The walk was rather short, the trio reaching a fairly large concert hall. Examining the crowd, Bonnie couldn't help but edge just a bit closer towards her family. Everywhere she looked she saw nothing but leather jackets, long hair, and beards. Marceline was cool as ever as they handed their tickets over to the giant of a doorman who looked like he was supposed to be on a longship while bellowing "to Valhalla!"

Marceline's grip on her son's hand tightened just a bit as they entered the darkly lit hall. "Stay close to me and your mom, got it?"

"Okay." Simon replied with a nod.

While crowded, there was still elbow room. Getting close to the front, Bonnie saw the band heading backstage. "Did we miss them?"

"No, that was just the opening act." Marceline replied. "The headliner should be out soon."

"I can't see." Simon huffily remarked.

In one well-practiced motion, Bonnie crouched down and lifted her son up on her shoulders. He immediately leaned down to hug her as best he could, the boy's "thank you Mom" jabbing Bonnie's heart with a sharp pang of affection. He was so adorable at times, she couldn't help but be smitten with him.

...maybe his cuteness is what made her agree to come.

The lights began to dim, leaving the stage illuminated to show nothing but a blocky outline of something in the middle of the stage as fog rolled along the floor. A quiet voice was singing something through the speakers, Marceline feeling the anticipation that was building up in the crowd. One glance at her son and she could tell that he was excited too. An old air raid siren began to wail, recordings of gunfire and dropping bombs accompanying it.

Without warning, the lights began to flash in time with the drumbeat as a the singing roared out from the speakers. "FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL IN SILENCE, CAST THEIR SPELLS, EXPLOSIVE VIOLENCE, RUSSIAN NIGHT TIME FLIGHT PERFECTED, FLAWLESS MISSION UNDETECTED!!"

The audience exploded with cheering, stomping and clapping erupting as the lights illuminated the T-34 tank that was parked on the stage, the drummer and his kit perched atop it while the guitarists and bassist approached the front of the stage. The lead singer hopped off the tank as he belted out the song in his rumbling voice that was more like a thunderclap.

"THIS IS SO COOL!!" Simon yelled as he punched his hands into the air.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Marceline made the devil's horns sign with both hands, her tongue hanging out.

Glancing between the two, Bonnie felt her heart swell. Simon was a spitting image of her right down to the shade of red hair and freckles, but he had Marceline's knack for mischief and mayhem. He even seemed to have picked up on some of Bonnie's brains as well, the boy a savant with practically everything mechanical.

Several songs had passed and Bonnie looked around to see that while a bit rowdy, the crowd was not outright anarchistic. She even saw an older couple in their 70s just as excited as the rest clapping along. When the chorus came, Bonnie could hear her son singing along with both the singer and most of the audience.

"WARSAW, CITY AT WAR! Voices from underground, whispers of freedom!" The crowd sang along with the singer. "NINETEEN-FORTY FOUR, help that never came!"

The guitars, drums and bass fell quiet as the song ended, Simon and Marceline loudly cheering and applauding with everyone else. Feeling a cramp in her shoulders, Bonnie crouched down for her son to get off. Immediately, Simon's face dropped with worry. "Are you okay Mom?"

"I am, my shoulders are just a bit sore." The redhead gave her son a reassuring smile before rising to her full height.

"You two having fun?" Marceline asked as she plucked Simon's hat off to ruffle his hair.

"This is the coolest thing since me and Mom made that robot!" The boy crowed as he hugged Marceline. "Thanks for taking us here Ma!"

"They're a really good band." Bonnie admitted. "I like their more historical-oriented theme."

As the opening riff was ripped by the lead guitar, Marceline lifted Simon onto her shoulders. "I'll get a CD of their's then!"

"Hear the sound of the machine gun, hear it echo in the night! Mortars firing, rains the scene, scars the fields that once were green!" The singer began, this song more somber then the others. "It's a stalemate at the frontline, where the soldiers lie in mud..."

"How's the back?" The raven-haired woman asked while Simon bopped his head to the drumbeat.

"I'll live dear." Bonnie chuckled before kissing her wife's cheek.

The songs that passed by continued to keep the three of them enthralled, Simon applauding and cheering the loudest of them. Marceline was just excited as her son, the taller woman proudly watching the boy roar alongside the crowd. Even though it wasn't her preferred music genre, Bonnie still found herself stomping along and applauding with everyone else.

"...YOU'RE MADE OF IRON!" The singer bellowed as the latest song began to wind down. "BLACK SHADOWS OF MORDOR, BEAR ONE EYED SHIELDS!!"

The crowd erupted into more applause and whooping as the song ended, the singer plucking his sunglasses off. "Everyone having fun tonight?!" Hearing raccourous cheering, he chuckled. "Excellent! Now before we get to our last song, there's someone I'd like to bring up to the stage! They're probably the most excited out of everyone here and all of us..." He motioned to the rest of the band. "...would like to thank him for that! So could you please come up?"

Bonnie followed the lead singer's finger and realized that it was pointing at Simon. The boy's eyes went so wide at that, the scientist unable to contain herself. "Daawwww!"

"M-me?!" Simon practically squeaked.

"Yes, you!" The singer gestured for the boy to come onstage, the audience between Simon and the stage parting for him.

Setting Simon back onto the ground, she motioned to the stage. "Go on!"

"They are waiting for you." Bonnie added.

Simon could see so much joy in his mothers' eyes, the boy smiling as he approached the stage. A few of the other metalheads offered him high fives that he returned, the singer lying down on the stage with an outstretched arm. Taking it, Simon was lifted up with only one arm, the boy staring at the singer who was on a knee to be eye-level with him.

"What's your name?" He asked before holding the microphone to Simon's lips.

"Simon Abadeer!"

"You've got quite the metal jacket Simon." The singer commented.

The boy turned in a circle to show the collection of metal band patches that were sewn into the denim. "It's my mom's! She gave it to me when I sang Mama I'm Coming Home for her birthday!"

"You know Ozzy already?" The singer looked genuinely impressed.

"Along with Motorhead and Slayer!" Simon proudly added.

The singer's eyes widened. "Slayer?! How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Your mother is definitely raising you right." The singer gave Simon a high five. "And now that you mention it, the hat is from Motorhead right?"

Simon eagerly nodded. "Lemmy had one just like it!"

"You're metal alright." The singer chuckled. "You wanna stay up here for our last song?"

"Heck yeah!"

Bonnie watched the conversation along with everyone else, but she was probably the most overjoyed at the sight. The only other one who was even more proud of the boy was Marceline as she shed happy tears. "Our boy is so metal!"

As the song began to play, Simon wandered about on the stage. He looked at all of the musicians that were playing, watching them work their magic. The drummer banged his head in time with each swing of his drumsticks, the crash of cymbals accompanying the thumping of drums in a thunderstorm of music. The bassist plucked at the thick strings in a steady rhythm, his foot stomping in tune as he rumbled out the groove. When he looked at the two guitarists though, Simon was awestruck at what he saw.

Fingers danced along the guitar's neck, making the notes scream out like a choir of angels. His hands were quick and precise, his guitar singing with a voice of its own.

Simon was practically hypnotized as he watched a guitarist this close in a concert for the first time.

"From the mist, a shape, a ship is taking form!" The singer began. "And the silence of the seas are about to drift into a soul! SIGN OF POWER! SHOW OF FORCE! Raise the anchor, metal ship is burning its course!"

The boy watched as the guitarists and bassist approached their microphones, all of them singing along. "Pride of a nation, the beast made of steel! Bismarck in motion! King of the ocean, HE WAS MADE TO RULE THE WAVES ACROSS THE SEVEN SEAS!"

The crowd went crazy, a few of them singing along. "TO LEAD THE WAR MACHINE, TO RULE WAVES AND LEAD THE KRIEGSMARINE!"

"This is SO going into the album!" Marceline had gotten her phone out and began taking as many photos as she could.

Bonnie could only watch her son as he looked around him in an awestruck daze. Everything amazed him, Simon watching the band play their instruments and sing. As the song progressed, he too was stomping his feet in tune with theirs. The redhead's brow furrowed when she saw the guitarst handing a guitar pick to the boy as he stood still. "What's he doing?"

Marceline couldn't even answer, only make excited babbling sounds as she watched her son strum the guitar's strings. While not perfectly in rhythm, Simon played a few notes for the song. Gently taking his pick back, the guitarist broke into a riff as the song returned to the chorus. "Pride of a nation, the beast made of steel! Bismarck in motion! King of the ocean, HE WAS MADE TO RULE THE WAVES ACROSS THE SEVEN SEAS!"

To the surprise of Bonnie and Marceline, the crowd wasn't singing along. Instead, all of them began chanting their son's name, hands raised in the devil's horns sign. "SIMON! SIMON! SIMON!"

The boy in question looked surprised before the excited smile spread across his face. Pumping both fists into the air, Simon was ushered towards the singer who held the microphone up to the boy. Even though his voice was nowhere as deep and guttural as the singer's, the redhead roared as best as he could to the cheering crowd. "THE TERROR OF THE SEAS, THE BISMARCK AND THE KRIEGSMARINE!!"

The crowd went wild as the final notes rang out. Even though she wasn't much for rock and metal, Bonnie was still over the moon as she yelled and cheered with Marceline. The band members all gathered at the front of the stage, the drummer lifting Simon onto one of his shoulders as they all waved.

"We are Sabaton! Thank you Oslo and goodnight!"

Gently lowering Simon back onto the ground, the boy excitedly ran right into his mothers' waiting arms. "Did you see me on stage?!"

"Heck yeah!" Marceline kissed her son's forehead. "You looked so cool!"

"Did you remember to thank them?" While a bit of a mood killer, Bonnie would be damned if she didn't make sure her son remembered his manners.

"Yep!" The boy replied as the three began making their way outside. All the while, the other metalheads gave Simon high fives and thumbs up, a few even handing him metal band patches.

Bonnie had to admit, this night was probably the highlight of their trip.

***

"G'night kid." Marceline smiled as her son kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too Ma." Simon managed before Bonnie kissed his forehead. "And I love you too Mom."

"Sweet dreams honey."

The boy curled up under the thick duvet, an entire bed all for himself. Pulling back the covers on the other hotel room's bed, Bonnie and Marceline began getting themselves comfy. "Well, how's that for cultural enrichment?" The taller woman smirked.

"Okay, metal means more then headbanging and screaming." Bonnie chuckled as she felt her wife's arms around her.

Kissing the back of Bonnie's head, Marceline adjusted herself to better spoon the redhead. "I know that Simon definitely would've come...but thanks for coming too. It was awesome seeing you having fun at something like this too."

Feeling the slight squeeze, Bonnibel lifted Marceline's hands up so she could kiss the knuckles. "Thanks for suggesting it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think Simon Jr. is a Motörhead, but who could say no to Swedish metalheads that drive a tank?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't fully ease any reservations Marceline has, but it's a huge leap towards it


End file.
